


Rogue Waves

by SeaKat (Forest_Angel)



Category: Sea Patrol (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Angel/pseuds/SeaKat
Summary: A new story about life affecting the crew of HMAS Hammersley and how they cope with the challenges of those rogue waves that strike when least expected.





	Rogue Waves

_I have been working on this over the last few years between real life.  Most of it is written, so updates should be relatively frequent.  I hope you enjoy and Happy Holidays._

* * *

 

**HMAS Hammersley**

**Approaching Home Port, Cairns**

**1635 Hrs First Dog Watch**

It was the end of another patrol.  Against previous ones this had been pretty uneventful.  No major storms, a handful of FFVs and SIEVs and some training with their XO.   Two-Dads had been his usual flippant self, stirring things where it wasn't wanted and getting into disputes over money from poker games during R&R.  As she wandered the ship checking in with her senior sailors as they prepared for docking, Kate McGregor noted the relaxed air; usually the normal sign of returning home after patrol.

 

Following the dirty bomb in Cairns harbour they had been forced to have a month of down-time and counselling before being allowed back on the water.  In that time, apart from meeting regularly with the crew she had spent a lot of time at the hospital, as they all had.  At first it appeared that Swain would lose his fight against the injuries he'd received, but miraculously he began to make small steps towards recovery and was allowed home just as they were cleared to go back to work.   However he had still faced a long road to full recovery to the extent now six months on they still sailed without him.  His replacement was a very capable young woman nicknamed Swampy from her surname of Marsh.

 

Unable to focus on just one thing, Kate also mulled over the moment nearly three months ago when she had been summoned to NAVCOM with Mike and found that he was being recalled to his shore posting leaving the way open for her promotion to be confirmed and given command of Hammersley as her next assignment.  Of course the bonus to Mike being off the ship was that they could work on first rebuilding their friendship and trust before going that next step and committing to each other officially.  The rebuilding of their way of life also took baby steps as losing Jim and almost losing Swain had hit everyone hard.  The day of the medal ceremony, just two weeks after the bomb brought home some of the changes.  Swain was absent, still in intensive care at the local hospital leaving a sombre wife and daughter to collect his bravery award. 

 

She had been so engrossed in thinking back over the last six months that she almost walked straight into Dutchy as he headed past her into the ship’s office.  At this point rapidly focusing on the present she followed him giving him a brief smile which earned her one of his curious looks.

 

"Ma'am," he greeted, "is everything okay?"

 

She seemed to hesitate before responding, "yes, everything is fine.  How are you getting on with those reports?"

 

"Just handed them to the XO, so I'm all set for the pub when we dock.  You going to join us?"  He often invited her to join them and many times she would agree and then enjoy herself, but it appeared this time would not be one of them as she shook her head.  While they were talking Dutchy sat down at the computer and switched it on.

 

"Not this time, Mike and I are going to head off and visit his parents for a few uninterrupted days, after all with marine tech working on the engine upgrade it's going to take at least two4 hours’ notice before we can head out so they can put everything back."

 

"Have a good time boss, you deserve it."

 

"You too, you doing anything special?"

 

"I haven't been home in a while and my parents have made the trip to Brisbane so I'm going to head down there and join them tomorrow.  Mum will want to ensure that I'm still being fed properly."

 

Kate smiled.  "You'll safely be able to reassure her on that point.  I'm sure she'll also want to quiz you about any women in your life.  As an only child she'll be wanting grandchildren no doubt."

 

Kate noticed the more melancholy look that crossed his face and realised she may have touched a nerve.  She was about to apologise as he rubbed his hand over his face, "it's been a rough few years with female company, I'm not in any hurry to court more trouble."

 

Kate sensed he was doubting himself again, but at the same time this seemed different to other times she had seen him in this mood so she stepped into the room, partially closing the door behind her to afford some privacy.

 

"Dutchy you're a good man, don't doubt yourself.  One day when you probably least expect it the right one will come along."

 

"I think that ship sailed X."  He stopped abruptly, unaware that he had addressed her with her former title triggering Kate to push a little harder knowing he was not thinking clearly.

 

"You've been a bit distracted the last few days, now you're calling me X, is there something you want to talk about?"  When he didn't immediately respond she continued, "I'd like to think I'm your friend as well as your boss, you've supported me a lot over the last few years,  let me return the favour."

 

Dutchy sighed heavily and rubbed his hand over his face again, a hint to Kate that he was uncomfortable and she thought he would tough it out and find an excuse to leave, but he surprised her a ghost of a smile crossed his lips and he took a deep breath, "When I was in the Gulf, there was someone, we met during R&R in Cyprus, at first I didn't know she was Navy, she confessed the second time we met.  She was part of the medical team working off one of the frigates." 

 

He lent forward and rested his arms on his knees.  Kate took the other chair, sensing there was more coming, she waited for a few minutes and when he didn't volunteer more she touched his forearm gently, "what happened?"  He looked up at her a bit startled, "you said was, did something happen?" she encouraged gently.

 

"She was shipped out a couple of weeks before me with a medevac, the chopper transferring them to the airport developed engine trouble and crashed in the desert," he paused then took a deep breath ".. there were no survivors."

 

Kate thought she knew the man before her well enough to know this had been another big impact on his life, one which had not been in his file.  After all unless there was anything serious between them there would be no need to declare it.  They were assigned different ships, but she suspected that a return home would have forced the issue and the way he was acting suggested that he certainly felt deeply about the woman he had met.  Feeling the need to lighten the mood a little she didn't really know what to say, so resorted to standard words.

 

"I'm sorry Dutchy."

 

He appeared not to have heard her and finally spoke again, "it happened three years ago this week.  Sometimes it feels like yesterday.  We were going to make things official when we got home, but she never made it."

 

"You know what they say, time’s a great healer."  Kate tried to reassure him while wondering how long it would take for the look on Jim's face the last time she saw him to stop haunting her.  "Marriage and children?" she asked. 

 

Dutchy looked up at her, his eyes distant and unfocused, like he was somewhere in another time.  "We talked about it once just before she left.  We wanted time to see how things worked after the Gulf."

 

For a few seconds Kate thought he was going to say more, but the hard shell he had built up was falling back in place and the longer they sat there the more chance of someone disturbing or overhearing them.  She gently turned the conversation around aiming to lift his spirits a bit.

 

"You didn't have to tell me all this, but I'm glad you did.  Helps me understand you more, proves there is a big sensitive spot inside that tough exterior."

 

He looked at her, then unexpectedly chuckled, "that's just between you and me boss, the others don't need to know."

 

She smiled, "Don't worry I won't spoil your image, in fact to protect it how about you make me a deal, anytime you want to talk let me know, even if we're ashore, I'll be a phone call away."

 

A slight crackle was emitted from the ship's tannoy, "Special duty men and cable party close up."

 

"Seems like time's up.  We've got a ship to get alongside."

 

Dutchy nodded.  "Thanks Boss," he acknowledged as they made their way out of the ships office and headed to their relevant duty stations ready to dock at their home port in Cairns.

 

As Kate headed for the bridge a lot of things about the bosun fell into place.  He had carried a lot of guilt and anger back from the Gulf, and two major events had caused it.  He may have been passed fit for duty over his boarding officer, but the chances were strong he had not mentioned the other event. 

*********

**Undisclosed Location somewhere in Western Australia**

**Afternoon**

Two days after Hammersley had docked in Cairns, in a cheap hotel in the backwaters of one of Australia's lesser cities a young woman paced the worn out carpet, pausing every now and then to rake her fingers through her auburn hair.  She was fretting.  Well who wouldn't, having been pulled from their life and whisked away to an unknown location under the auspices of protecting her.

 

If it hadn't been for the fact that she had only been there for a few hours she would have believed that she was responsible for the frayed carpet and the holes appearing within it.

 

The rest of the room wasn't much better, paper peeled from the walls, the furniture was mismatched and battered, it made her feel just as bad as she waited in frustration while her escorts arranged her onward journey.

 

To the casual outsider she might appear to be captive, but in reality her escorts were actually Federal Police Officers, there to protect her and ensure her safety.  Sadly under this arrangement she wasn't allowed a weapon to assist in her own defence.  She needed to appear as normal as possible.  Her skills staying under wraps unless absolutely essential.

 

The door creaked and opened, admitting a tall well-muscled man who was somewhat overweight, a bit of a contradiction, but it was all supposed to help with the subterfuge.  "We've enacted Operation Depth Charge."

 

He gave her a minute to assimilate the information. She turned away from him and focused her attention on the cramped parking bays outside the window.  She needed a moment to compose herself.  The operation code told her all she needed to know, but this time it grated more than all the others and she wanted it to end.  The strain was beginning to show as she sighed deeply and finally turned to face her protector.

 

"Okay, so what's the plan?" She hated the secrecy and she needed to know the plan now, she needed to know where they were planning to send her next.

 

"When back up arrives you'll be escorted to Perth and flown to the east coast.  In a few days you'll meet with the head of Naval Command in Cairns for assignment.  You sail soon after."

 

"Sail?  Where? For how long?" She asked, the news of sailing taking her by surprise.  In the last three years she hadn't been allowed near a naval base let alone a ship and now they considered sending her to sea.

 

The unnamed protector shook his head, "I'm not privy to that information.  You'll be informed when you get to Cairns.  Your papers will be handed over then with your new identity."

 

"Again, is that really necessary?" she almost whined, it would be the 4th or 5th new identity, each time it meant a new back story she had to learn and stick to.

 

"I'm afraid so.  It appears one of your hospital colleagues has been poking around your records and has been researching your background.  They're being questioned as we speak."

 

The door creaked again and a second agent entered, this time a woman.  "Laura, I'm sorry we had to do this again, but the court case has been set back again and your work colleagues were getting too inquisitive.  Your identity and back story are being finalised.  I'll get you the details as soon as I can."

 

"Why has the case been set back?" asked Laura.

 

"I know it's frustrating, but it seems that some of the evidence may have been compromised. Forensics have to go over everything again and include defence teams. We also have another problem."  For a moment the room fell silent leaving a heavy air of anticipation.  Just as Laura was about to comment, the agent continued, "Vince escaped last night during transit to Sydney.  There's a search party out, but it seems he's gone to ground for now.  Don't worry we should have him again soon, he won't have got far."

 

"Again?"  Laura was aghast.  "Dee something has to be done, each time we get to court time he manages to pull a Houdini and I'm the one who has to suffer separation from family and friends, breaks in my career and constantly being forced to move.  You guys have to figure out how he's managing to do it I've had enough.  I need a normal life.  I'm ready to make a public statement and decline to testify."

 

Dee Morris, was the complete opposite to the guy; she was petite, smaller than Laura herself, but despite her looks she was as tough as nails and a black belt in Karate, so easily able to defend herself and others.

 

"I know, you've told us before, but you also said you wanted to do the right thing." The agent reminded her.

 

"That was when I was told it would be six month tops and before my entire world was blown upside down with what happened after."

 

"Trust me I know you want out, but we've got everything under control.  The brass are satisfied that things have calmed down with the Navy and you're safe to take up a new posting.  It'll test your doctoring skills more than your Naval fitness, so you can use the time to get back into the swing of things and hopefully in two months you can start rebuilding your life."

 

"two months!" Laura exclaimed.  "No way!  I will not spend another two months away I want normality.  I can't take this anymore.

 

Dee appeared sympathetic.  "We talked about this two years ago, you know you can go with plan B, that option is still on the table."

 

Kari sighed heavily and briefly paced the room, then stopped and faced Dee.  "I can't, it's too late.  I need to resolve that issue myself, it isn't fair to do it any other way."

 

"Think about it, doing it now might be better than waiting it out further."

 

"I can't, but I can't keep living on empty promises. As I see it this has three ways to go, the trial takes place in less than a month, option two, I publicly decline to testify and see what pieces of my old life I can pick up or three, I remain in the programme but you relocate us out of the country, to start over without testifying.  Right now it seems I've lost everything here, I have to think about what I might be able to salvage from this."  She paused.  "I get that staying here isn't an option so I'll go with this plan, but this is the last time and I mean it."

 

Dee appeared to want to say something but she stopped herself and just nodded.  "I'm sorry it's been so drawn out.  I want you to know that I'll do everything I can to get you a good outcome, right now though we have to get you to Cairns to join the Patrol Boat Fleet."

 

Laura let the point go, Dee had always been honest with her in the time she had been in charge of her case and she had no reason to doubt her now.  She turned her attention to the next plan.  "So far I've not worked directly with the Navy, how can you be sure I'll be assigned somewhere I won't be recognised?"

 

"Everyone in Cairns has been vetted.  A couple were in the Gulf  at the same time, but you never served directly with them, one is serving on one of the patrol boats you'll be assigned to, but you don't need to worry he'll be transferred to a new assignment and should be gone before you get there, so your paths won't cross."

 

"Who is it?"

 

"I don't have his name, I just know Naval Command will get notification today and he'll be off the ship before you join, just in case he may recognise you."

 

It was no good debating the point further Laura was satisfied Dee was not senior enough in that loop. "When do we leave?"

 

"As soon as Ben gets here with your personal items from your flat.  I'm sorry you didn't get to say goodbye to everyone, but you know the drill."

 

It had been hard at first being whisked from town to town with little or no notice, no chance to pack for herself or say proper goodbyes to any friends she may have made.  She didn't even know how much they were telling her family.  She just knew that in the time she had been home she had effectively had no life.  She wondered if it felt the same to serve a jail term.  That was what it was beginning to feel like to her.

 

She stared out of the window again. Wondering what else had to happen before she could try and pick up the pieces.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_

 

_I'm new to AO3 so haven;t quite figured out the formatting yet so I hope this doesn't affect your enjoyment._

 


End file.
